


Hunger

by viscouslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Food, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscouslover/pseuds/viscouslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this <a href="http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/103941336337/bettydays-answered-your-question-i-want-to-write">prompt</a> from <a href="http://bettydays.tumblr.com/">bettydays</a>: "Cas won’t stop staring at Dean’s lips. Dean notices and decides to do something about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/gifts).



“Well, it’s definitely not a werewolf,” Dean mumbles around the first mouthful of one hell of a burger.

Holy fuck, someone definitely sold their soul for this one. Dean better swing by the kitchen after lunch and give a little lecture about the perils of crossroad deals. “Pattern doesn’t even come close to what we’d expect.”

Cas doesn’t chime in. He’s just staring somewhere in the vicinity of Dean’s chin. Fucking space cadet is probably busy communicating with the mothership. Dean wonders if that radio’s even working anymore.

He ducks his head down to try and catch Cas’ eye, snapping his fingers three times to pull his attention. It doesn’t work.

“Cas, buddy, you with me here?”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas’ eyes never meet Dean’s. 

“So, not werewolves?”

“No. The analysis of the victims’ injuries wouldn’t lead to that conclusion.”

“Ok, so not one of the furry biters. What else we thinking?”

Dean is pretty sure they laced this burger with crack. It’s fucking delicious. He wonders if he can fit the rest in his mouth without biting off his fingers. He’s pretty sure he could manage it; he’s fit some pretty impressive things in that maw of his in the past.

But, Dean is a master of etiquette and class and settles for a reasonable, human-sized bite. A trail of juice runs down his thumb towards his wrist, and he sucks at what’s gotta be ambrosia before reaching for a napkin to wipe up the rest.

“I mean, what else would be ripping out hearts in this neck of the woods?” He dabs at the corners of his mouth, balls the napkin in his fist, and takes a long sip of his beer. It’s 5 o’clock somewhere. Probably.

Dean sets down his glass, runs his tongue along the front of his bottom teeth, and waits for Cas to hit him with his brilliant theories.

Silence.

Cas must be stuck in another error loop. Best to bust in before he fries his circuits.

“Cas?” Dean lifts an eyebrow and leans in, “Something coming through over the wires?”

Cas blinks twice and straightens slightly, but doesn’t raise his gaze. “Pardon?”

“You’re zoning out, man. Figured you were tuning in to angel radio or something.”

“Um-”

Eloquent.  Cas is definitely making use of that encyclopedic knowledge of the English language.

Dean sighs and takes another bite of his burger. If Cas is gonna do this whole strong and silent routine, Dean might as well be well fed.

As soon as he starts chewing, Cas’ eyes drift back down to Dean’s mouth and Dean’s gonna develop a fucking complex being watched like this.

“Ok, man, I know the whole staring-into-the-soul jam is kinda your thing, and I’m learning to live with that. But, just watching me eat? Kinda creepy.” Dean’s a good friend, but he’s got his limits. “You jealous of my burger or something?”

Cas sits up with alarming rigidity.

“No, Dean. I do not covet your burger.” Cas’ eyes betray him when they immediately flicker back down to the burger resting against Dean’s lips.

Dean struggles not to roll his eyes. He can be a good pal and give his lying dick of a friend the benefit of the doubt.  Maybe he’s just got something on his face.

He rubs his right thumb across his bottom lip, checking for crumbs. Nothing there.

Mustard in the corner? Dean slips his tongue out and licks the crevice. Doesn’t feel like anything is there either.

Cas’ eyes follow every motion.

Dean carefully places down his char-broiled piece of Heaven and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Look, Cas. If you’re hungry, man, you don’t gotta hide it from me.” He picks the burger back up and passes it across the table to the starving baby possessing Cas’ meatsuit. Dean should be nominated for sainthood for an act this selfless. “If there’s something you want, all you gotta do is ask.”

“I don’t want your meal, Dean.” Cas squints at the burger like it’s offended him. Cas is a terrible fucking liar. Dean recognizes that squint; it’s Cas’ misplaced-anger-because-he’s-experiencing-human-desires squint. Dude’s obviously hungering over there.

“Cas.” Dean grits his teeth. He’s got no more time for this shit. “You obviously want what I got, so fucking go for it.”

Cas’ eyes widen and he looks directly in Dean’s eyes for the first time since they sat down.

“I, um, I don’t-” Cas sputters and frantically looks around the diner. Dean hasn’t seen Cas look this flustered since they were in Maine and he was about to go off with Chasti- Oh.  _Oh_. 

Oh shit.

Holy fucking shit.

He was goddam right that Cas wants what he’s got.  _Cas_  wants what  _he’s_  got.

Cas goddam wants what he’s goddam got and holy fucking shit Dean can give it to him.

Dean realizes that his hand’s still reaching out with that stupid fucking burger. He drops the food. Cas isn’t hungry for that shit. Cas is hungry for  _Dean_.

Dean finishes reaching the last few inches and grabs a fistful of Cas’ dumb ugly perfect trenchcoat and yanks him across their table. Cas’ eyes widen impossibly larger.

“Dean,” Cas whispers, and who the fuck gave permission for that to be so sexy? “What are you doing?”

“There’s something that I want, Cas.” Dean’s gonna snap a vocal chord if his voice gets any lower, “Can I have it?”

Cas tilts his head down just enough to be a nod, and that’s the hottest fucking thing that Dean’s ever seen.

Dean kisses Cas.   _Hard_.  

\----

They get kicked out of the diner.  Something about ‘no shirts, no service’ and the staff not being responsible for patrons committing health code violations.

Dean doesn’t give a shit.  The burgers sucked anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at [viscouslover.tumblr.com](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com)


End file.
